The Cahill's World Cup
by Layla-Fae
Summary: The summer of 2014 was one to remember in the Cahill family. It was defiantly an event that none of them will ever forget. Join as the Cahills come together to watch the World Cup in Ian's vacation home in Columbia. Experience their wins and loses, and all the stuff that's comes along with it.


The summer of 2014 was one to remember in the Cahill family. It was defiantly an event that none of them will ever forget.

It was actually Hamilton who came up with the idea first. It was six months early, when the gang were gather for a branch leaders meeting and it was snowing outside. They all were held up in the Cahill manner for an extra five days due to the crazy snow storm that raged on outside. They all were gather around the living room with the fire place, holding there cups of hot coco, when Dan made the statement of being tried of all the snow they have had this winter and how summer just couldn't come fast enough.

"The sun, the warmth... With no school, there will be time to go outside and enjoy the sunshine. Right, Ham?" The 15 year old at the time slapped the older teen on the shoulder.

"After!" Ham called in his booming voice, holding up a finger. "After we watch the World Cup game."

"You watch that?" Dan asked.

"Of course I do!" Ham cried. "Am I the only one?"

"No, man." Jonah replied. "I do too."

"And I." Ian added on.

"Why don't you watch it, man?" Ham asked.

Dan just shrugged like it was nothing. "Never really gave it a shot."

"Let's do it this summer then." Ham smiled at his little buddy.

That was the moment everything changed.

After the highly greeted responses from the boys, full of favorable provocation, the girls tried to politely decline from there offer of joining them in the game viewing, but before they could do so Fiske took the liberty of answering for them, even though the answer was completely different.

His excuse of so when the girl object his answer was that the plan was the perfect opportunity to come closer with each other among the seven of them and form a stronger bond. When the girls try to protest, Fiske simply declared it final and left the room.

Summer soon came after that decision as they gather to the Kabra Vacation home in Columbia for the first match of the World Cup tournament. The British boy of the said name offered to just buy tickets for the game itself but Fiske refused and said staying at a first class mansion was more normal, more family like for the group.

The night before the boy place bets for each group of who would win and move onto the final sixteen, single elimination, knockout round.

Ian was very supportive of his home land England, and Jonah put in a good amount for Switzerland who made his recent album number one on the chart for the pass six weeks. Hamilton was all out for USA, Croatia, and Portugal. Dan was clueless for the whole exchange and didn't make any bets for that time being. He was about to put down a small amount for Australia since he liked the country because of his awesome uncle Shep, but when he slid the money onto the table, all three of the older boys made a sound and gave him warning glances. He with drawled his money and didn't put in anymore.

The first game of the competition was on June 12th. The boys were spread out among the living room. Watching intensely at the large, flat screen tv with surround sound. On the large, long wooden table was a feast fit for glorious kings. All sorts of food prepared by Nellie herself, and the boys could tell from the amazing amount of flavor it all had.

All the boys were seated in there own private chair that were parted far from each other, just enough for the appropriate amount of cheering and/or sobbing, depending on the game and the large amount of money the certain boy lost. The young men were all dressed in t shirts and shorts. Yes, including the proper Brit Ian and the Gangster man Jonah. All the girls-Amy, Sinead, and Nellie- retreaded into the open kitchen and chatted while crunching on chips and dip, not paying attendant to the game at all.

The first game was intense, and started off big, to say that the least. Loud and proud Hamilton Holt smacked down his deposit with total confidence in Croatia. Dan follow suit but with not as much spirit and not as large of a bidding as his older friend. Jonah put down a fair amount for a drawl, not really caring for either team. Ian, who was as daring as always, raise Hamilton's bet a good some and made the call for Brazil to win against Croatia.

Hamilton only laughed at the other Cahill, like he thought the joke was hilarious and accepted.

It was when Brazil scored there third goal when Hamilton was eating his own words, as the Brit jumped out of his chair-literally- and did his victory dance which was soon ended for the girls starting throwing chips at him, ordering for him to stop. Ian was a terrible dancer. But a damn good bettor.

* * *

More days went by with more wins and loses for the boys.

Ian brought a good chuck of cash with him for the trip and hadn't made a huge dint in it yet. But a good amount of it was still for England who he was now wary about, but only a little.

Jonah still had a good amount of his cash since he didn't really bet that much. He was saving for his favorite teams that were in the later groups. That is when he plans to tackle into his pile and start his game.

Dan was doing pretty good, well he thought so. He hadn't gain a lot but he hadn't lost much either. He actually placed a bet, the second day of the games on The Netherlands. And he had to admit, it felt pretty good when he Kabra handed him his lost bet. Now he was hook.

Hamilton was still okay when it came to money, but he wanted more. After the first game, he made a promise to himself that he was going to cream the bloody Lucian on June 14th, as they reach the first group D.

It was England against Italy and Ian was cocky for his country. He put in a very good amount for England to take the win. Dan sided with Ian and put in a smaller amount in. Ham met Ian on his bet but called for Italy. Jonah went for Italy as well since it was a Janus Country.

The result were different from the first match, to say at least. Ian stayed loyal and faithful to England to the very end but when time ran out... Ian was done.

The Lucian was crushed and just fell out of his chair, onto the floor, and laid there on his stomach in defeat in the done position. Jonah looked down in pity for the young lad and Dan just looked a little bummed for his lose but he wasn't too mad.

The Tomas was a completely different story. Ham was out of his chair, jumping and cheering like a sugar crazed ten year old. He was performing his famous chicken/tango dance. Once he was done, Ian got back up to his knees. He glared so meanly to the Tomas, then glared even more meanly at the screen.

"Betrayed by my own homeland. My beautiful England... Why?!" Ian cried at the screen.

"You lost a lot of money Ian." Nellie reminded him. She enjoyed messing with him. Sinead smiled along, leaving Amy to have some pity for him.

"I now know what ol' London is so jolly." Hamilton joked and danced some more.

Ian might have been a good bettor but Hamilton knew his shit when it comes to soccer.

* * *

It was June 15th when Dan finally got his backbone. Ham had been giving him lessons on the dark art of gambling and how to play it when it came to soccer. He gave him the names of all the teams that where most likely to win and some of the under dogs who could possibly rise up and take over.

His final test was now about to be taken. He was assigned to choose one game on that one day and he won have to bet on one of them and, hopefully, that team would win. He was finally going to bet a nice size amount on that team, and his personal goal was not to go bankrupt because of it.

That team was Ecuador who was playing Switzerland. Dan wanted to go for Switzerland at first but he thought that maybe Ecuador had a shot, so he took it. Ham stood behind him with the same bet as Jonah and Ian went with Switzerland.

They watch the game mainly in silence, Dan was praying that Ecuador would win, since Switzerland was a pretty good team. When they scored their second goal, Ham put a hand on his little buddy's shoulder and when the games ended, Dan felt crushed. He hanged his head in shame.

He failed as a soccer fan. But suddenly there was clapping and cheering for Dan. He sat there on the floor, stunned by the random act of kindness.

Hamilton smiled down at him. "You're final lesson bro- you always lose some, but that helps you win some too. For now on, go with Switzerland."

Dan looked at him confused. "Did I still pass?"

"Yes, my friend." He conformed. "You passed. Congratulations."

Dan beamed as the girls in the back rolled there eyes again.

* * *

June 17th is when they started to gain new members. Members who weren't really there with them but they were through a web cam.

It was just when the announcer just stated that there was 24 minutes left till the second Group H game of the season so far. Redheaded Sinead Starling came towards the group of boys with a laptop turned away from them. She stopped and stood in front of them and saw as they discovered her as they realized that a girl was in front of the TV screen.

All four of them stared up at her like she was something that just dropped from space.

"May we help you, miss?" Hamilton was the first to speak.

"I have friends who was in on your sophomoric money wager over an idiotic sport." She simply said and turned the computer in her hands to relive her two other triple brothers-Ted and Ned Starling.

"Hey guys." Jonah greeted the brothers. They weren't friends really but that mean he couldn't say hi.

"Greetings." Ned said as Ted waved.

"How's the treatments been going?" Hamilton asked. He still felt guilty for all of it but he didn't want to think about it then, especially since the two boys seemed to be in good spirits.

"Pretty good, improving a little bit which is better then nothing." Ned smiled.

"That's great." Dan smiled back. "What about you Ted?"

"I see dead people." He spoke in a creepy voice, like the kid did in that movie. All the boys laughed.

"No, but really, I'm doing pretty well."

"That's good." Jonah nodded along. "So..."

"Oh yeah," Ned said and then snapped his fingers. Sinead rolled her eyes at his commanded but still obeyed but taking some money out of her back pocket and dropping it into the table. "We bet that Korea wipes the floor with Russia."

Hamilton raised a brow at the two as then looked at his fellow men, who nodded in agreement. "You're on."

Ham bet that Russia would win it all and he had Dan and Ian on his side on that. Jonah was the odd man out as he betted for a tie. The two logged off and said they would meet up after the match. Sinead left the laptop there and then left the room. She wasn't staying around for the stupid game match.

Soon the game came on and all of the men watched intensely. It was fifteen minutes away from half time when she returned to the living room with Amy. All the boys were very into the game, and Sinead kept seeing Amy cast a few glances at the screen as well, though she wasn't sure if it was to the game or at Ian but still.

Sinead brought out the ice cream the wanted and fixed there sundaes and they stayed there on the counter, eating and somewhat watching.

When half time came on, Hamilton looked back at the two girls and snickered slightly. Sinead raised a brow at the stupid Tomas.

"What?" She questioned him harshly.

"Are you two now coming over to the soccer side?" He smirked at them. He was cocky to a great degree.

"What makes you think that, asshole?" She swore at him. "I find nothing interesting about your stupid sport, right Amy?" She turned to her friend for support.

Amy just merely shrugged. "It's not as boring as I thought it was at first." She smiled innocently and Sinead glared at her friends who betrayed her.

Hamilton laughter like he just won the whole World Cup himself, just in a darker, sneaker way. He smirked proudly over to Sinead and gladly smiled over to Amy.

"Come on over here, Ames. Come watch with us. Non believers aren't allowed." Amy smiled again and left her bowl of ice cream and her friend to join the four boys. She glared at Amy again but she really wasn't mad actually. She didn't mind, as long as Amy was happy. And she was since she was sitting on the floor, next to Ian's lazy boy.

Just then her computer binged and she went over to find a voice chat request from her brothers she accepted and they appeared on the screen.

"You're getting lucky, Holt!" Ned shouted.

"It's not lucky when you know what's going to happen, dude!" The Tomas called back.

Ned rolled his eyes and turned to his sister, smiling brightly. She smiled back. "Are you watching the game, sister dear? That's a first." He joked with her.

Sinead giggled and shook her head. "I still find the whole sport insanely boring. I rather study chemistry." She stated. Ned laughed and Ted nodded along like he understood and agreed.

"Come on, Sinead. Pick a team." Her brother coaxed her. "Just this one time."

Sinead didn't like the thought but since her brothers asked... She glanced back at the money bets on the table and shook her head. "No money, just a bet, an educated guess." Ted added on.

Sinead looked at the screen. Korea was pretty good but so was Russia, and right now no one had scored. Then it came to her.

She looked back at the screen. "I say it's a tie." She stated proudly. Ned nodded and Ted gave her a thumps up.

"She's playing it safe." Ham declared. "Smart move."

"Yeah, man." Jonah spoke up and turned to her. "You're with me girl. Come on, take a seat."

Time passed as they watched the game closely. There were close kicks into the goal on both sides. It was when Lee K. got the first goal of the game for Korea when she started to doubt her call. She hated being wrong, even if it was over a stupid game like soccer. She knew her brothers where happy at the moment. They were probably screaming "goal" as loud as they could at the moment.

"Come on Russia!" Dan called. Amy was bitting her lip and Hamilton was in his soccer zone.

Six minutes later, the whole group cheered for Kerzhakov who just made the miracle goal.

"You go Russia!" Ham cheered. "Make them eat dirt!"

"No, Russia!" Jonah pointed at the screen. "Don't you do a thing!"

"No!" Hamilton fought back. He was standing now. "We shall win this for Mother Russia." He spoke in a fake Russian accent, copying the joke from that _Snicker_ _Chocolate Candy Bar_ commercial. The group laughed.

The game raged on for the next twenty minutes as they all watched the ball get very close to the net but not exactly in. Ham was a cursing mess and Jonah was a dancing machine once the game had ended as declared a tie.

Sinead smiled, she was right-of course. She was never right. Jonah collected his winning from the table and skipped happily to his room. Sinead answered Ned and Ted video call.

They appeared and stared straight ahead to the Tomas in front of him. There eyes met and they stared at each other, cold and meaningless.

"Holt."

"Starling."

They paused. Ned turned to his sister and smiled. She smiled back. "You were right, Sinead." Ned stated.

"I'm always right." Sinead smirked. Ned nodded and turned back to the other one.

"Neither of us won."

"Yes."

"But this is not over, Tomas."

"No, it's not, Ekat." Ham squinted his eyes that them and they hanged up. Sinead rolled her eyes at the younger boy.

"Well that wasn't dramatic." Dan said loudly which caused them all to giggle.

Sinead rolled her eyes again, than got up and left to find Jonah.

"Jonah!" She called. "Half of that is mine!"

"The hell it is!" He called back. She found him and approach him, he was smiling at her like she was the winnings.

"Jonah, I guessed fair as squared." She debated.

"Yeah but you didn't bet anything!" He fought back.

"So!?" She was laughing like a school girl now. "The others would have Amy a part of the money!"

"Yeah because..." He smiled like the answer was obvious. Which it was.

"So just because she's all cozy with Ian means I can't get any?" She questioned the rapper who was smiling like her.

"Well you could try being all cozy with me." He winked at her. "That wouldn't hurt at all."

Sinead then realized that they were flirting... Uh oh.

* * *

June 19th was a big day. A very big day. England was facing Uruguay. This was there last chance to get into the final 16, or to at least have a chance. They couldn't lose, they just couldn't.

Ian was confident about his home country. He came in that morning smiling and bubbly. He wore his favorite English soccer silk t-shirt and black Nike shorts. It was an odd look for him but he was still incredibly good looking.

Hamilton came in after him, slopping lazily around as he was messily dressed in sweat pants and a white and blue cotton shirt. He wasn't fully awake till he ate down ten of Nellie's pancakes and four cups of coffee.

When game time arrived, Ian was sitting in his comfy chair happily, drinking his tea and smiling. He had a five o'clock shave, but he was still classy looking, still enough to make a certain green eyed girl blush and stammer like a school girl. Hamilton was covered in food crumbs and was a burping mess. Sinead fled from the room when he let out his first fart.

The bets where soon made close to game time. Ian was for England, very heavily and Hamilton was for Uruguay, with more money in the table then Ian. Suddenly, the two were in deep thought. They looked at each other.

"I feel like I should bet more. But not money..." Ham spoke. Ian nodded in agreement.

"What else can we bet on? Who gets hurt? Who gets a yellow card?" Ian suggested.

"Boys, please!" Jonah called in disbelief. "There is plenty more to bet on then just that!"

All three pairs of eyes-one amber, one dark blue, and one jade green-turned to him, waiting for examples and answers. "Just think, dudes! What are some things that men like us love? Sports, Gambling, drinks- oh wait, you can't, sorry Ian."

This cause the Lucian to frown. He would turn the legal drink age three weeks after the whole World Cup tournament was won and over. Hamilton and Jonah were already the age, but only barely. He crossed his arm and frowned more, his bubbly mood just popped.

"Anything else?" Ham asked.

"Well, there's girls." Jonah added. The two young men turned to each other instantly and stood as of they were about to make a deal.

Dan pointed to Jonah. "You meant to do that."

Ian and Hamilton stared each other down. This shit just got real.

"If England wins, you have to get a date with Joanna the maid." Ian challenged.

Hamilton raised a brow. "Who ever said I-"

"I keep a very close eye on all my staff workers and you been watching her more then me." Ian cut him off. He waited for the Tomas to defend himself but it never came.

"Fine." The Holt finally agreed. "But if you loose, you have to kiss Amy."

Jonah's mouth dropped in surprise. It was known by all that Ian liked Amy and Amy liked him back but Jonah didn't think Hamilton had it in him to bring the topic up like nothing since no one ever talked about it.

Dan was about to protest the dare right after his teacher offered it but Ian beat him to it. The Brit already had his hand out and was shaking it with the Holt's. "Deal." They agreed and the game started.

Later on, after almost two hours...well let's just say nothing changed from England's last match.

Ian was back on the ground in utter defeat and Ham was back up dancing like no ones business. Dan was happy his team won and Jonah was concerned for the Lucian. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"YES!" Ham cheered as he collected the winnings.

"Wait!" He suddenly called. Ian got up and looked around. He was smiling for some reason.

Just then Jonah smiled too and Hamilton smirked and laughed as Dan frowned and crossed his arms.

"Maybe there is a bright side to all of this." Ian mumbled.

"Except the fact England won't make it to the final sixteen now." Ham added.

"Don't ruin my mood." Ian snapped at him with his fingers.

Just then, the girl of the year walked into the room, her head deep into the book that was in her hand. She suddenly noticed she was being watched by all the boys and stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at all of them.

"Run Amy! Ru-!" Dan yelled and was about to say more till Hamilton and Jonah tackled him to shut him up.

Amy had heard enough and dashed out of the room. Ian went after her at high speed and chased her down. She ran up the stairs and into her room but he was too fast. Before she could shut the door and block him out he was already in, grabbing a hold of her waist. She fought back till he started to tickle her.

She squealed and laughed like a little kid as they both fell to the ground. Ian ended up on top of her, admiring her beautiful jade green eyes that had tears of happiness in them.

"Lovely." He stated with a smile. She blushed a dark red but smiled too.

He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. It was no brush of the lips this time.

"Check her room. I know he has her here somewhere." Dan's voice was heard from the hall.

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not-" Nellie was stopped in the middle of her sentence as she opened the door and saw what was in front of her.

Ian and Amy was all snuggled together, holding hands, on the floor. The message was clear to the group. Jonah and Hamilton cheered for Ian as Nellie sat down and hugged Amy. Only Dan and Sinead looked somewhat unsatisfied with the couple but they were still smiling.

"It's about time." Jonah stated.

* * *

June 20th came along and the boys gather around again to watch France vs. Switzerland. Jonah was going for Switzerland like everyone planned he would. Ham sided with the rapper on this as Dan and Ian went for France. There were no huge bets in the table for this game, the highest bettor only being Jonah.

The girls were in the back of the room, watching as well. Nellie saw it was France and smirked.

"France is going to win." The oldest in the room stated. Jonah turned to the rocker girl with brows raised.

"What makes you say that Gomez?" He questioned her.

"Because France is suppose to be good at soccer." She said.

"Yeah, and so was England." Ham spoke up and dodged as Ian threw a pillow at his head in anger.

"You want to place a bet in that, girl? Show us how much faith you truly do have for the frenchies." Jonah coaxed her over.

"Okay then." Nellie stated as she grabbed her wallet and put some money down. Sinead and Amy watched in interest, wishing they had her kind of bravery and carelessness of what other thought of her.

She place down her bet and sat on the floor next to Dan as the game began.

She was on her feet soon after when Giroud scored the first goal of the game. Nellie gave high fives to Ian and Dan as Jonah stared at the screen in disbelief. Amy and Sinead were laughing to death at his expression.

"It's not over yet!" Jonah yelled. He was still going strong for his team.

But it was when half time came when he was starting to lose faith and he got into the Done position on the floor, like Ian done the day before.

"Yeah!" Nellie cheered as she ate her chips. "France baby got 3! And what does Switzerland have?" She hold her hand up to her ear waiting for Jonah to answer.

"Shh, Nellie." Hamilton stopped her. "He's in a fragile state right now." He spoke softly, like a doctor to a dying patient.

"Is he okay?" Sinead asked from the back of the room.

"His pride is just a little shaken right now. He just needs to rest." Hamilton patted his fellow fallen man in the back as he laid on the floor. They all gave him a moment a silence...but then the game came back on and they all were back up and watching like there lives depended on it.

Jonah was soon in pain again when France scored another two goals. Nellie was back up dancing and cheering.

But when Džwmai scored a goal for Switzerland, Jonah was on his feet again, running around the room screaming "GOOOOALLL!" At the top of his lungs.

"We still have a chance!" Jonah cheered as he sat back in his seat.

Six minutes later, his team scored again and he repeated the process, total happiness on his face.

Soon the game happen and it was 2-5, France. The France trio smiled in there win, but Jonah did not hang his head down low, he was proud of his team. He stood and sang the Switzerland national anthem in god spirits.

Ham shook his head behind him and rolled his eyes. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

It was June 21th when Amy came up to them with a huge chunk of cash in hand. She was in a blue and white stripped shirt and sweatpants with her hair in a ponytail.

"Can I bet?" She asked sweetly to the group of boys.

Dan and Ian smiled up to her and nodded as Jonah shrugged soon after and nodded as well. Ham was the last to judge. He looked at her carefully and asked, "How much do you have there?"

"$2,300." She answered. All the boys looked at her in shock of her very high bet.

"Who are you going for?" Dan asked his older sister.

"Argentina." She stated proudly.

"Good." Hamilton nodded "So am I." He said and all the boys nodded along with him. No one was going for the other team since Argentina was favored by most of the sports experts to win the whole thing.

The game soon began and nothing really happened in the first half of the game. No scores or yellow cards.

Amy was somewhat annoyed and sadden by this and started to yell at the screen. "Jesus Christ, someone get the ball!" She screamed as she sat in Ian's lap.

Jonah snickered as he raised a finger at her. "There's always that one person that screams at the players like they are really there but there not. I was expecting either Ham or Nellie to be that person. But no. Ladies and Gentlemen, it's quiet little Amy."

The group laughed as the said girl continued to bite her nails and stare at the screen.

Amy was about to give up hope as the game was about to end. They just added four minutes to the end and no one had scored. Just then Messi got the ball and, like a blessing from the heavens itself, scored a goal.

Amy squealed out of her seat. Jumping and yelling like a crazed fangirl. Ian was taken back by the action but still grinned up to her as he kept his hand in her's. Dan was laughing his bottom off at her, he hadn't seen her like this in years. Ham and Jonah just sat there and smiled in surprise of her happiness. They didn't know she had it in her.

Soon the game ended and Amy got her money back. She was a giggling, smiling mess when Nellie and Sinead came into the room.

"Who won?" Sinead asked and then noticed her friend. "And what happened to her?"

"She won her first bet." Ham said. "It a happy moment in her life."

Amy giggled more in response to prove his point.

* * *

Soon, the big game arrived. June 22, 2014 was the game day for them all.

All the girls sat with the guys on that day, all of them were wearing there nation's colors. On the table were all the food any soccer fan could dream of having. The rest of the house was completely empty since they were all in the living room. The cleaning staff all had the day off since they wanted to watch the game too with there family so Ian let them go for the day.

It was USA vs. Portugal. And, for once, they were all on the same team.

"Yeah!" Hamilton screamed, completely pumped for the game. "America! Land of the Free!"

The rest of the Cahills cheered along with him as the game stared. Ham was dressed as one of those crazed fan in the audience with no shirt, but instead had his chest painted with the American flag on it. Dan was wearing his huge red and blue hat with white stars on it. He was cheering right along with Hamilton.

The game was filled with a variety of responses to a variety of actions that took place. Some good and some bad.

Like when Nani scored in the first five minute, the whole group started to yell and scream. Dan and Ham still manage for the group to hold hope for there team, even though some where still wanting for a ball to hit #17 in the face.

Half time rolled around and the score was the same. 0-1 Portugal. Hamilton and Dan still sat with pride for America and so did Jonah, he was just more quiet about it then his cousins. Everyone else were getting worry about how this would end if the big red, white, and blue didn't score soon.

After halftime, they went back to the game with intense feeling and excitement. No one said a word.

Well, no one said a word till Jones made the first goal for the US and then they all jumped up in joy and cheered. Dan and Ham run around the room screaming "GOOOOALLL!" At the top of there lungs in celebration.

Jonah jumped up and hugged Sinead on his adrenaline rush. They soon realized how close they were and jerked away from each other but didn't mind it if it happened again. Nellie threw her bowl of strawberries up into the air and jumped up and down in pure joy.

"Is that Theodore Roosevelt?" Amy giggled as she pointed to the screen. Everyone turn to find a look-a-like man who was cheering into the camera who was dressed like the great American figure.

"Hell yeah!" Hamilton cried. "That man is awesome!"

This caused everyone to laugh and return back to the game. No more then ten minutes later did Jones, #13 in the white, got a yellow card. The group didn't even blink at the action.

It was nine minutes later when they all jumped up again in mirthfulness glee as Dempsey made another goal for the United States.

Dan and Ham repeated there victory lap around the room, voicing there triumph howl once more. Ian and Amy shared a victory kiss and Jonah and Sinead were almost there with them. Almost.

They were then 81 minutes into the game were praying for a win.

"If we win this game, we have a guaranteed slide into the final sixteen no matter what happen with the match with Germany!" Hamilton told the group which caused another cheer of glee.

That dream and prayer and hope was soon crushed at the very last 45 seconds of the game.

With, literally, second away from the win, the player of the year some how got a hold of the ball and kicked it Varela who made a goal.

The group was completely silent in shock. The game soon ended with a tie between the two team.

"Hey," Hamilton was the first to speak out of the group. "We still have a chance. And a brawl is better then losing."

Everyone agreed with him but were still a little bit bummed about the game. It was Dan who came up with the solution.

"How about we go out and continue this match ourselves." He suggested.

This caused around of positive feed back and soon the seven of them were outside, in late afternoon, playing the sport in the back yard, using plastic blue chairs as the goals.

They played till late that night, the teams having a fun time playing to were they forgot who had what score. Jokes and laughs were shared among them and memories were made.

At first, the thought of this happening was a far fetch hopeful dream of someone who was mentally unstable. But it happened, and they all were glad it did.

Because this meant they were a family. A _real_ family.

* * *

AN: I hope you all liked it. It took awhile to write but it was fun. Please Review, hearing back from y'all is the best thing ever. Also, go check out my other one-shot A Lovely Weak Fool, Bye! Don't forget to Rrview!


End file.
